Put These Lights To Shame
by support nickj
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right? Not when your Joe Jonas. SIGN-UPS CLOSED!
1. SIGN UPS

Okay guys, so this is a Joseph Adam Jonas FF, and for the first time I'm letting you guys sign-up for it! So here's who I need;

**Main Girl;**

**Main Girl's Best Friend;**

**Kevin's Girlfriend;**

**Nick's Girlfriend;**

**Joe's Best Friend;**

This is how it's going to work. In a review, tell me your

**Name & What part you want:**

**What your personality is like:**

**How you dress:**

**Where you're from:**

**Will you still read even if I don't pick you:**

After about two days, I'll start. It's gonna be a really good one, I promise.

Oh, and by the way, automatically signing up for the main girl isn't going to guarantee you a spot. I'm sure everyone wants to be her, so if you want a better chance of being in the story, sign up for a smaller part (: I need all of them filled, so don't be shy.


	2. What Happens In Vegas

**I say this on pretty much all my stories, but this is Fan FICTION, guys. Please don't review telling me that the boys don't act this way, or would never act this way. I know that, okay? Keep Reading (: Oh, and for the girls I picked, I had to kind of wing it with what you were wearing. I tried to follow what you still like, though.**

**--------**

"You're his best friend, Amy. You **have** to know where he is." Kevin said to the honey-blonde haired girl sitting on the couch backstage, her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Kev. He didn't tell me anything." She looked up at him with tear-filled turquoise eyes. "It's not like him to just leave right before a show. Something horrible must have happened."

"Don't say that!" Nick shouted from where he was standing in the corner, making her jump. "He's fine. He's just running a little late." Taylor, Nick's girlfriend, wrapped her arm around his shoulder, whispering that everything was going to be fine.

"We've got some decisions to make, Nick." Kevin said suddenly, crossing his arms over his chest. "The show was supposed to start ten minutes ago and we should probably - "

"We can't just go on without him." Nick interrupted. "It's all of us or none of us."

"Okay," Kevin sighed, and walked on-stage to tell an audience of 70,000 people that Joe Jonas had disappeared.

---------

"We have now begun our descent into Las Vegas, Nevada." Joe heard the captain announce over the intercom. He clutched the armrest with his left hand, watching the blood drain out of his knuckles. He'd never been a big fan of planes, and this was the worst part. He wished he had his brothers there to calm his nerves. _Brothers, _he thought, a frown forming on his face. Over the course of five months, he and his brothers had grown considerably further apart. They didn't know what was best for him anymore, and they weren't trying to figure it out. He needed them now more than ever, and they weren't there. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he took out his iPod and put the small white headphones into his ears.

_Jersey just got colder and  
I'll have you know I'm scared to death  
That everything that you had said to me was just  
A lie until you left  
Now I'm hoping just a little bit stronger  
Hold me up just a little bit longer  
I'll be fine, I swear  
I'm just gone beyond repair_

"Excuse me, sir." Someone said, loud enough for him to hear over the music. "All portable electronic devices need to be turned off at this time."

He looked up at the man that had just spoken to him, and after thinking about what a great size difference there was, he did as he was told. He closed his eyes and thought back to his 18th birthday. Amy was there, along with his brothers and their girlfriends. Everything was perfect. Was that really only one summer ago? _Five months_, He thought, _And everything's been shot to hell. _Joe looked out the window, expecting to see the dark night sky, but instead he saw ground. That and massive hotels in the distance.

"They weren't kidding when they called it the City of Lights," He whispered to himself, before unbuckling his seat belt and making his way towards the front of the plane.

"Have a nice night," The stewardess said as he walked by, flashing him a toothy grin. He nodded, but his mouth just couldn't form a smile. As he walked out of the gate and into the airport, he noticed all the families traveling together. A little boy sat by his brother, both staring at the same Game Boy screen. _Those were the days, _Joe thought, moving past them to a Starbucks.

"Strawberries & Crème Frappuccino, please." He mumbled to the man taking his order. _Jim. _He stared at the name-tag.

After several minutes, Jim spoke back to him. "That'll be $4.85." He fumbled around in his pockets, looking for his wallet.

"Hey, how old are you kid?" Joe looked up, shocked that someone he didn't know was asking him a semi-personal question.

"18." He mumbled again, watching intently as the cap was placed on his drink.

Jim smiled before placing the Frap in front of him. "Good age."

"Uhh, yeah." Joe said, removing a 5 dollar bill from his wallet and putting it on the counter before turning to walk away.

"Remember," Jim shouted, making Joe look back, "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

---------

"Are you sure this is okay with your parents?" Hailey asked her curly-haired best friend once they arrived at her house. "I mean, they're not even going to be here all week."

"That's the point."

Hailey laughed, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder. She was wearing gray skinny jeans, a purple off-the-shoulder t-shirt, and bright red flats. "Why didn't you tell me it was going to be so hot?"

"Sorry, Hails. I forgot it's winter in Connecticut."

Hailey and El had been friends for as long as they could remember. It was hard since they lived on opposite sides of the country, but that was just a way of telling them they'd always be there for each other. That miles didn't matter.

"What are we doing tonight?" Hailey asked, falling back onto the bed and leaning against her elbows. El looked at the clock.

"Are you kidding? It's 10:30 already. By the time we get to the Strip it'll be 11. There's only so much you can do in Las Vegas."

"Come on, El!" She begged. "I only have seven more days here, and there's so much to see! You live here, you can just chill whenever you want. But I can't. Please?" She sat up, clapping her hands together as if she were praying. "Please, Please, PLEASE!"

"Okay!" El said, laughing. "But we can't stay out too late. I'm working in the morning."

"Wait, what? You didn't tell me you had to work this week." Hailey frowned.

"Well, I am. Every day. I didn't think it mattered."

"Of course it matters! How are we going to spend time together now?"

"I get out at six," She said, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "I assumed we wouldn't be going out until night time, so it wouldn't be a big deal."

"It's not," Hailey said, putting her stubbornness aside. It wasn't worth it to get into a fight right away. "I'm sorry."

El nodded, knowing her best friend still wasn't happy. "Well? Are we just gonna sit around all night or are we gonna go have some fun?" She asked, hoping to cheer Hailey up.

"Race you to the car!" Hailey yelled, and was out the door.

---------

"Do you know where your going?" The taxi driver turned around and asked Joe.

"Wherever." He said, implying that she could take him anywhere.

"You don't have anywhere to go?"

"Nope," He said, clicking his tongue.

"And you've never been here before?"

"Nope," He repeated. "Look, I just really need some sleep, so drop me off wherever the hell you want. I'm sure you've been driving these streets for a while. Just take me where everyone else goes."

She nodded, and almost immediately turned into a hotel. It was large and black, shaped like a giant pyramid. "Here you go, sir." She said, getting out to open the door for him. He gave her a fifty as he got out, even though they'd only gone about two miles.

"Thank you very much, sir." She smiled widely. Once again, he tried to return it, but he could only nod back. "Do you have any bags?"

He shook his head 'No,' and started towards the hotel as she got back into the cab.

"Hello sir, and welcome to the Luxor." The man at the front desk said. "How long will you be staying for?"

"I don't know," Joe said. He'd never really thought about it.

The man frowned. "Okay…what's your name?"

"Does it matter?" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, sir, but in order for you to stay here we need you to - "

Joe took out his wallet for the third time that night and placed 20 hundred dollars bills on the counter in front of him. "Just give me a damn room."

---------

**Okay, so that's Chapter One (: Hope it was worth the wait. The story will get much better as it goes along, I promise. I'll also get more involved in Nick and Kevin. For everyone who didn't get picked, I'm starting another story after 'Tell Them' is done, so look out for more sign-ups. One more thing, I got 22 reviews on the sign-ups, and everyone said they were still going to read this. That means I expect 22 reviews for this chapter, too (: I lied, one more thing. The Strip is what the call the hotels in Las Vegas. It's not a strip club. Thought I'd throw that out there.**


	3. Reminisce On Memories Cause We're Gone

"Your hair got long." El's sister Gwen said, smiling as Hailey got into the back of her car.

Hailey returned the smile, turning on the seat so that she was facing her best friend. "I'm so excited!" Truthfully, she had jet-lag and her feet hurt, but it was her first night in Vegas and she was damn well going to make the most of it.

"Me too. Where're we going? I mean, which hotel?"

"I don't know," She said, looking out the window. She craned her neck so she could see the lights all around the city. Her bright green eyes grew wide as she pointed to a hotel in the distance. "What about that one?"

Gwen laughed as she turned the corner. "Everyone always wants to go there."

"Of course they do! Look at the place! It looks so romantic." She sighed. "Maybe I'll meet the boy of my dreams."

"Wait," Gwen said. "What happened to Jake? You guys were totally in love the last time I -"

"Shut up." El interrupted before her sister could finish.

"Why? I was just trying to -"

"Just shut up!" She grabbed Hailey's hand, giving her a knowing smile.

"It's fine." Hailey sighed. "We broke up, Gwen. He um…" She stopped suddenly and looked at her hands.

"You don't have to tell me, Hails."

"He cheated on me."

"Ouch." She said, averting her eyes back to the road.

Hailey looked at El, then back out the window. Still holding onto her hand, El gave it a little squeeze. "Don't worry about it, Hailey. You'll find someone new sooner or later."

Hailey closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the seat. "How old are you now, Gwen?"

"21. Why?"

She smiled and looked back at El. "Sooner than you'd think."

----------------------

"I'm not coming back, Amy." Joe said to his best friend. She called almost an hour ago and was still trying to convince him that running away wouldn't solve anything.

"Please," She begged. "Nick is lost without you, and Kevin had to tell thousands of screaming girls that they wouldn't be able to see a show. Can you imagine how hard that must have been for him?"

Joe clenched his jaw and spoke softly, before hanging up the phone. "They stopped caring about the fans a long time ago."

He put his hands behind his head and let his mind wander.

"_I'm sorry," Kevin had said to her. "We don't have any more time. Maybe at the next show."_

"_Please!" The girl begged. "We drove across the country for this! All we're asking for is one picture."_

_Kevin looked at her, straight in her eyes, then back at Joe and Nick._

"_It'll take twenty seconds, Kevin." Joe whispered. "Not even."_

"_We can't. You know that. Big Rob said no more pictures."_

"_That's such a fucking lie."_

"_Okay, Joe. You want the truth? I just don't feel like taking any pictures with some overly obsessed fan."_

_Joe looked at him, his mouth open in shock. "Whatever. It's not that hard to hold up a camera and press a button. But I wouldn't want you to damage your guitar playing hand." He smirked, and looked at Nick. "Are you coming?"_

_Nick sighed, moving his gaze to the ground. He didn't say anything._

"_You've got to be kidding me."_

"_I'm sorry, Joe. Kevin's kind of right. If we take a picture with one person, they're all going to want one." He pointed to the line of at least two hundred girls. "We just don't have time for this. I haven't had sleep in days."_

_Joe shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "I'll meet you on the bus." He said, and turned his back on his brothers._

------------

"Why the hell would he go to Vegas, of all places?" Kevin shouted once Amy had told him the news. His girlfriend, Kim, jumped when she heard him yell. None of them were used to it.

"Do you even listen to him when he talks?"

Kevin looked up at her, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's all he talks about, Kevin. He's wanted to go there since we were 12."

Kevin frowned. "I never knew that." He whispered.

"No kidding." Amy said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." She said, standing up. "Just that maybe you've done nothing but bitch for the past five months. Life is so hard for you, isn't is Kevin? Yeah, right. You've got the perfect family, perfect friends, and thousands of girls who want to marry you. It must be tough."

Kevin wasn't stunned by what she said. He just shrugged his shoulders. "You don't know anything about it." He said simply.

"Obviously, you don't either," She said before leaving Kevin and Kim on the bus.

"She's so fucking weird." Kevin said, looking into Kim's jade green eyes. They always made him feel better.

"You're such an asshole." She said, letting go of his hand and exiting the same way Amy did just seconds before.

_Not this time._

_--------------------_

"Paris." Hailey said, reading the sign as Gwen pulled up in front of the hotel. She looked up, a 460 foot replica of the Eiffel Tower hovering over her. "Whoa."

"Yeah." El said, smiling. She was happy that her best friend was enjoying herself.

"I'm just gonna drop you guys off, is that okay?" Gwen asked.

"Sure." Hailey smiled. "Oh, before I forget, do you have any gum?"

"Yeah." She replied, handing a black leather bag to Hailey. "In my purse."

"Thanks," She said, watching El mouth something. 'What are you doing?' She assumed.

'You'll see.' She mouthed back.

Hailey took out a pack of gum, along with a card. El couldn't make out exactly which one it was.

"Call me when you're ready to come home!" Gwen shouted as the two 18-year-olds got out of the car, but they left so quickly they didn't even hear her. "Or not."

--------------------

"Let's go in the tower!" Hailey said, linking her arm with El's.

"The elevator only goes up every half hour. Looks like we just missed one. Do you mind waiting?"

"Not at all," She replied, smiling. El followed her gaze to the bar.

"No way!" She said before Hailey could even move. "You're only 18!"

"I know." Hailey smirked. "But Gwen isn't."

"Gwen's not here." El said, stating the obvious.

"Hey, best friend?"

"What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Remember how everyone says you and your sister could be twins?"

El nodded, not grasping the point until Hailey pulled out Gwen's ID.

"I love you." El said, laughing at how brilliant her best friend was.

-------------------

**Okay, so I know this chapter was really short, but I'm really tired and I have a massive test tomorrow. I just felt bad for not updating in a while. I'll get more into the Jonas fight later on in the story. Oh, and just so you know, I don't think in any way shape or form that Kevin and Nick don't care about their fans anymore. And Kevin isn't an asshole (:**

**It's just a story.**

**By the way, there WILL be chapters that deal with Kevin and Nick's relationships, too.**


End file.
